Le Savoir Absolu
by benassya
Summary: Les Cullen viennent de débarquer à Seattle pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Cette famille de vampires va cependant être pris au dépourvu par une jeune fille, Bella, qui n'hésite pas à leur faire savoir qu'elle sait TOUT d'eux. Fic spéciale !
1. chapitre 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, même si je suis loin d'avoir fini ma première fiction, je voulais absolument poster celle-ci, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**POV Edward:**

Je suis Edward Cullen, vampire depuis presque un siècle, je vis avec ma famille depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant : mon père Carlisle, est également mon créateur, ma mère Esmée, est la personne la plus aimante qui m'ais été donné de voir, elle maintient notre famille stable grâce à l'amour qu'elle nous porte. Mes frères Emmet et Jasper s'entendent à merveille malgré leurs caractères complètement opposés, Emmet est le farceur de la famille, alors que Jasper, qui est par la même occasion empathe, reste très calme voir invisible par moment. Quand à mes sœurs, Alice et Rosalie, mettent de la bonne humeur et s'impliquent à fond dans leur couple, grâce à Alice, qui voit le futur, nous pouvons nous préparer à tous les dangers. Je suis quand à moi le seul célibataire de la famille, Rosalie sortant avec Emmet, et Alice avec Jasper, et je lis malheureusement dans les pensées.

Nous ne sommes pas des vampires ordinaires, nous sommes « végétariens », nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, et vivons auprès des hommes. Cependant cette proximité nous donne quelques contraintes, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de sortir les jours de soleil, c'est pour cela que nous choisissons exclusivement des villes où le temps est souvent pluvieux, et brumeux. Nous venions d'aménager à Seattle, que l'on appelle plus communément la « ville pluvieuse », ce qui nous allait parfaitement, environ 250 jours de mauvais temps par an, et je n'exagère pas le moins du monde.

Aujourd'hui, c'était notre rentrée dans notre nouveau lycée, j'attendais patiemment avec mes frères dans notre salon que Alice et Rosalie finissent de se préparer. Elles savaient déjà qu'elles allaient être plus belles que n'importe quelles humaines du lycée, mais il fallait qu'elles en mettent absolument plein la vue.

- Rosalie, ma belle, tu es déjà superbe, s'impatienta Emmet, pas besoin de t'arranger !

- Emmet ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

- C'est bon nous sommes prêtes de toutes façons ! S'exclama Alice, qui venait de descendre avec Rosalie.

Nous soupirâmes de soulagement que l'attente soit terminer, mais nous nous reprîmes vite suite aux regards noirs des filles.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, et sortîmes tous avec l'élégance qui nous caractérisée.

Evidemment, notre entrée fut tout sauf discrète, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous. Nous ne fîmes pas attention et entrâmes. Après être passé au secrétariat, nous rejoignîmes chacun nos classes respectives. Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers mon cour d'histoire. Lorsque je franchis la porte de ma salle, la classe se tut et devint silencieuse, en revanche leurs pensées, elles, étaient plus que bruyantes. Je décidais de les ignorer comme souvent, et me présentais rapidement à mon prof. Il me demanda de m'installer prêt d'une fille qui était seule apparemment. Je m'approchais, et sans lui jetais le moindre regard, m'assis à côté d'elle.

Je continuais à bloquer toutes les pensées de la classe, et me focalisais sur le cour. Au bout d'un moment, ma voisine souffla, son haleine me percuta de plein fouet, elle sentais bon, très bon même, je tournais la tête dans sa direction,. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, je ne voyais que ses longs cheveux châtains, et une petite partie de son visage. Je décidais de lire dans ses pensées afin de voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, puisqu'elle semblait vraiment remonté. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir que je n'entendais absolument rien ! J'élargis mon don pour écouter le reste de la classe, tout un flot de pensées, pour la plupart diriger sur moi m'envahit, ce n'était donc pas moi, elle se retourna enfin et me regarda, ce que je vis me fis l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle était belle, non belle n'était pas assez fort, elle était sublime, divinement superbe ! Sa peau blanche ressortait avec ses cheveux bouclés qui encadraient son visage, sa bouche était rougit et légèrement pulpeuse, mais ce qui m'interpella le plus fut son regard, ses yeux profonds et marrons me fixaient avec une colère que je n'avais jamais vu, comment n'avait-elle pas peur de moi ? Et pourquoi cette colère dans son si beau visage d'ange. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que je daigne tourner la tête.

" Bien sur il faut que Bella se la ramène, cette fille est trop bizarre, heureusement le nouveau va s'en apercevoir rapidement et décidera de changer de place au prochain cour, je lui proposerais de se mettre avec moi, je suis sur qu'il acceptera volontiers."

Ce monologue n'était autre que les pensées complètement stupides d'une fille qui se trouvait derrière moi, quelle horreur, je préfère largement rester à côté de « Bella » apparemment il s'agissait de ma voisine son prénom lui allait comme un gant. La fin du cour sonna, et je partis sans un regard pour cet ange qui me vouait une haine sans nom.

Je continuais ma journée à peu prêt normalement, à midi je retrouvais mes frères et sœurs à la cafeteria, je ne leur parlais pas de l'incident de ce matin, je ne pensais pas en effet que cela avait de l'importance, j'avais tord ! L'après-midi se déroula rapidement, et ce fut avec joie qu'arrivait la fin des cours. Je sortais du lycée, et rejoignais les autres qui se trouvaient devant la voiture. Rosalie et Emmet étaient en train de s'embrassaient passionnément, pendant que Alice parlait avec Jasper.

- Edward, enfin, on t'attendait ! S'exclama joyeusement Alice en sautillant vers moi, mais elle s'arrêta net et regarda derrière moi, l'air perplexe. Je me retournais et vis la fille de ce matin, Bella, qui s'approchait l'air déterminé vers nous. Les humains nous approchaient rarement de leur plein grés même si ils nous trouvaient beaux, et fascinants, leurs instincts de survis les obligés à garder une distante sécuritaire avec nous. Apparemment cette humaine n'avait absolument pas peur.

Une fois prêt de nous, elle me lança à nouveau un regard, sa colère était légèrement calmée mais elle semblait maintenant irritée.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-elle, ce qui eut le don de faire arrêter les embrassades d'Emmet et de Rosalie, il faut que je vous parle, c'est vraiment important, nous dit-elle très sérieusement.

- C'est à quel sujet ? Lui demandais-je, perplexe.

Elle leva un sourcil, et me regarda comme si j'était complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Je pense pas qu'ici soit le lieu idéal pour parler de ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- A bon et pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda froidement Rosalie.

Bella souffla et lui jeta un regard noir, woua elle ne manquait pas de courage cette fille, jeter un tel regard à un vampire, c'était déjà inconscient, mais le faire à Rosalie c'est complètement du suicide.

Bella me jeta ensuite un regard, et fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, dit leur toi Edward !

Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler, et pour ajouter en plus à ma frustration, il fallait que ses pensées me soient inaccessibles, et puis comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ok, je crois que comme ça on ne va jamais y arriver, souffla-t-elle, je sais ce que vous êtes, et j'ai besoin de voir vos « parents », elle mima nos parents avec des guillemets. Sa phrase nous fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- Comment ça tu sais ce que nous sommes ? lui demandais-je prudemment.

Elle souffla malheureusement le mot fatidique « vampire » en baissant la tête. Dire que j'étais choqué était peu dire, j'étais abasourdi, ne sachant comment réagir je jouais le mensonge.

- Tu te sens bien ? Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu sembles un peu fatigué.

- Je vais bien, et vous le savez très bien, écoutez il est évident que cette information ne sortira jamais de ma bouche, mais il faut absolument que je vois vos parents, s'il vous plait c'est extrêmement urgent.

Je me retournais auprès des autres, et leur jetais un regard.

« Lis son esprit, Edward, de quoi veut-elle nous parler ? » me demanda Alice par ses pensées.

- Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées, chuchotais-je à vitesse vampirique. Cela décida apparemment Alice qui s'approcha de Bella.

- Ecoute, prends ta voiture et suis nous, d'accord ?

- Merci Alice, lui répondit-elle.

- Comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle ? Lui demanda Alice, mais Bella était déjà parti cherché sa voiture.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, Rosalie était très énervée, elle refusait de déménager alors que l'on venait à peine de s'installer, cette situation nous mettait tous très mal à l'aise, de toute notre vie, nous n'avions jamais rencontré d'humains sachant notre condition. Je jetais un œil au rétro pour voir si Bella nous suivait toujours, elle roulait prudemment, et essayait tant bien que mal de me suivre.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient à la maison et nous attendaient suite à l'appel que nous leur avions passé après que Bella soit parti.

Je me garais devant la maison, et nous sortimes rapidement, la porte était déjà ouverte et Esmée, enlacée dans les bras de Carlisle nous attendait devant.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Carlisle, vous aviez l'air assez paniqué, et je n'ai pas bien compris la situation.

- On a un problème.

Ce fut à ce moment que Bella arriva, et se gara derrière ma voiture. Elle sortis la tête baissée, et s'avança vers nous. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux s'aggrandirent, et là je ne compris pas grand-chose. Esmée cria désespérément, et courus vers Bella.

- Esmée ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pleura une Bella en larme.

- Bella, mon cœur,! Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ! C'est un miracle de te revoir! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama Esmée, je ne l'avais à ce jour, jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Esmée ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça été horrible quand tu es parti ! Si tu savais, j'ai vraiment souffert ! Bella était toujours dans les bras de ma mère, quand à nous, nous nous regardions, ne sachant comment réagir, nous ne comprenions absolument rien. Esmée était bien trop troublée pour que je puisse lire ses pensées, des images passaient à une vitesse folle, et se mélangeaient.

- Shuutt, je sais mon cœur, je sais, mais j'étais obligée, tu le sais bien, je ne pouvais pas, ma belle, s'il te plait ne pleure plus je suis là maintenant.

Esmée commença à essuyer les larmes de Bella, puis se tourna vers nous en prenant Bella par la taille.

- Heu, j'ai pas tout suivi là, s'exprima Emmet.

- Oui,c'est normal Emmet, lui répondit doucement Esmée, vient Bella rentrons, nous leur devons des explications.

* * *

**Bon ce n'est que le début, donc c'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose, mais pour savoir si je continue ou pas, j'aimerai avoir votre avis :D**

**Merci, et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Assya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, je sais, un énorme retard, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez pourquoi, j'ai un examen cette après-midi, je passe juste rapidement pour vous prévenir que vendredi je suis en vacances et que je pourrais continuer ma fiction. Je vous expliquerez clairement pourquoi ce retard dans le prochain chapitre. Celui là n'en ai pas vraiment un, c'est juste pour vous faire patientez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Encore désolée, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je les ai toutes adorées !**

**Bonne petite lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**POV Edward :**

- Installes toi ma chérie, lui proposa gentiment Esmée. Nous étions tous rentrés dans le salon, et attendions les explications tant attendues. Pour ma part, ce qui m'intriguais le plus, était que je n'avais jamais entendu Esmée pensait à cette fille, et Carlisle ne savait pas non plus qui était Bella, ce qui était étrange puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets entre eux. Nous attendîmes que Bella s'asseye, suivi de Esmée qui ne la lâchais pas.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti Esmée dans cet état, ce sentiment d'amour est tellement puissant, il fait écho à celui de l'humaine ». Jasper était perturbé, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

- Tu veux leur raconté Bella, tu t'en sens capable ? Lui demanda Esmée.

- Non, je n'y arriverais pas, s'il te plait explique leur Esmée. Bella cachait sa tête dans le cou de Esmée, et ne semblai pas vouloir se montrer.

- Avant tout, je voudrais que vous ne nous jugiez pas quand j'aurais terminé mon récit, surtout Bella, c'est une personne exceptionnelle qui ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. L'histoire est assez compliquée, et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, alors s'il vous plait quoi que vous entendiez ne m'interrompez pas tant que je n'ai pas finis de tout vous expliquer.

- Lorsque Edward a eu sa période de rébellion après que Carlisle m'ait transformé, j'ai été très peiné de son départ, Carlisle travaillait beaucoup à l'hôpital, à l'époque nous vivions à Chicago, et il faisait de longues journées de permanence, je savais qu'il avait encore ce sentiment de devoir se racheter, alors je ne disais rien, mais j'étais très souvent seule. Ne te sens pas coupable mon amour, ajouta-t-elle à l'intension de Carlisle qui avait l'air extrêmement peiné. Un jour, durant lequel je faisais un peu de jardinage devant la maison, j'entendis de grands cris à vous glacez le sang, même pour un vampire, je m'approchais vers leur provenance, c'était nos voisins, ce que j'entendis et sentis avant même que je vis l'horreur ce fut un démembrement typiquement vampirique, un homme vampire j'en étais certaine était en train de couper la jambe d'une jeune fille. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter mais il ne voulait rien entendre lui crachant au visage que c'était sa punition pour avoir voulu s'enfuir.

Esmée baissa la tête et pris une grande bouffée d'air inutile.

- A cette époque là, je ne savais pas me battre, et il n'y avait pas longtemps que Carlisle m'avait parlé de la famille Volturi, j'avais très peur que cet homme en fasse parti, il semblait extrêmement fort, mais il était surtout très effrayant. Je suis toujours tellement désolée ma chérie, dit-elle en embrassant le haut de la tête à Bella, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagit, de ne pas t'avoir sauvé de ce monstre.

- Non ! Esmée je t'en pris tu sais très bien que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, bien au contraire tu as très bien fait de ne pas être intervenu tu n'aurais plus été de ce monde sinon !

Cette phrase glaça notre sang, si je puis dire, nous étions tous sur le choc, nous ne comprenions qu'à moitié cette histoire tragique. Esmée parle d'une fille, mais il y a plusieurs décennies que ce déroule cette histoire Bella est humaine, elle ne peut décemment pas être immortelle !

- Tu as toujours eu un cœur en or ma fille, continua Esmée, je vais finir cette histoire avant que mes enfants deviennent fou d'incompréhension dit-elle avec un sourire. Cette fille vous l'avez compris est ma petite Bella, lorsque l'homme qui s'appelait James parti avec sa voiture, je m'approchais de Bella, sa jambe était déjà en train de se résorber, mais elle souffrait. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pus, nous discutâmes durant es heures et elle me raconta son histoire.

Elle se tourna vers Bella

- Bella ma chérie je suis désolée mais je préfère que tu raconte toi-même ton histoire mais seulement quand tu seras prête d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Depuis ce jour donc, je venais voir tous les jours Bella et je m'attachais à elle comme si c'était ma propre fille. Carlisle j'espère que tu m'excusera un jour de t'avoir caché tout ça, mais j'étais obligé pour Bella, tu comprendras pourquoi quand elle décidera d'en parler. Il faut que vous sachiez juste, que Bella est une vampire extraordinaire et hors du commun !

- Mais c'est une humaine ! S'écria Rosalie incrédule, nous l'étions tous !

- Non Rosalie, Bella est une vampire qui se cache sous une apparence humaine.

- incroyable souffla Jasper, je ne suis pas attiré par son sang s'étonna-t-il dans ses pensées.

- Cependant le jour arriva o Carlisle décida qu'il était temps de déménager, je ne t'en voudrais jamais Carlisle, je savais que nous étions obligé mais quitter Bella, quitter Ma Bella a était l'épreuve la plus difficile et douloureuse après ma transformation !

- Oh Esmée ! Pleurait Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué, je savais qu'un jour j'allais te revoir mais je ne savais pas quand, et j'ai attendu chaque jour, en espérant te voir à travers mon chemin, en espérant te croiser.

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais entendu pensé à Bella ? Demandais-je

- Un des nombreux dons de Bella, c'est très compliqué, me répondit en souriant Esmée, ses yeux étaient indescriptibles, un mélange de souffrance mais à la fois d'apaisement de joie, de soulagement, vraiment étonnant venant d'Esmée autant d'émotion d'un coup . Je pense que je vous en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

- Moi je ne comprend pas comment Bella a su que nous étions de ta famille quand elle nous a vu, et surtout comment connaissait-elle nos prénoms ? Demanda Rosalie, qui semblait assez jalouse de l'affection d'Esmée pour Bella.

Esmée regarda Bella dans les yeux, et lui fit un sourire entendu. Bella souffla et tourna la tête en direction de Rosalie.

- pour faire simple quand je regarde une personne dans les yeux je peux connaitre ce que je veux d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas regardé votre vie, juste savoir vos noms et vos liens entre vous, je devais vous mettre en garde !

- En garde de quoi ? Demanda Emmet ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est juste un extrait assez long du prochain chapitre, que je posterais bientôt, je l'espère.**

**Merci de votre compréhension. En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Bisou et bonne journée**

**Assya**


End file.
